Young Love
by EvilQueenRegina
Summary: This is a one shot prompt given to me - Regina is a young wild teenager who is not allowed to go out and meet her boyfriend Robin so instead decides to sneak out. OUTLAW QUEEN
_**A small one shot from a prompt given to me. Hope it is okay :)**_

* * *

Regina took the last forkful of her dinner, chewing quickly and placing the silver cutlery down onto the plate. She picked up her napkin, wiping the corners of her mouth before placing the napkin down on the table and looking up to her mother, father and older sister Zelena. She waited patiently for her mother to finish talking, pushing her chair out from the table slightly, readying herself to make a dash from the table. "May I be excused?" Regina asked once her mother had stopped talking.

Cora looked over, glancing down at Regina's plate in surprise to find her daughter finished her dinner already. Regina was always the last of the family to finish her dinner. It had annoyed Cora to no end when Regina was younger at how slow she would eat. "You were quick finishing your dinner tonight Regina."

"Yes well…" Regina said biting her lip a little. "I was hoping to go out tonight mother." Regina replied giving her mother hopeful eyes.

"Out? On a school night?" Cora questioned with a slight raised eyebrow. "Where would you be going?"

"No where really mother. Just the beach or something." Regina shrugged. "I promise I will be back be my curfew."

"You said that last time Regina…" Henry said with a slight sigh. Regina, his wonderful daughter had proven to be the wilder one out of the two girls. She got good grades but the rules didn't seem to be her thing. Always wanting to be free to be herself and do what she wanted. He loved how much spirit his younger daughter had but sometimes he wished she would listen. He worried about her.

"I know but I didn't mean to be late last time…I just lost track of time." Regina replied.

"It's easy done." Zelena added in, helping her little sister out. She could see the hope Regina had of getting out of the house was sinking.

Regina threw Zelena and thankful and grateful look before looking back over to her parents. "Please. I really do promise I will be back on time…this time."

"Who are you going out with Regina?" Cora asked as she placed her cutlery down. "It wouldn't be Robin would it?"

"I-well I-erm…" Regina stuttered a little. "Well yes but he is my boyfriend mother."

"Yes but I think you and Robin have been perhaps spending too much time together Regina. What about your friends? I don't see them around the house anymore. I don't hear of you going out to see your friends recently." Cora said.

Regina rolled her eyes. She had heard this all before. "I do see my friend's mother. Robin and I don't spend too much time together. We spend just enough time. I don't remember you telling Zelena she was spending too much time with her boyfriend." Regina huffed a little.

"Regina watch your tone with your mother please." Henry said.

Regina huffed again and threw herself back into the chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "I didn't have a tone." Regina muttered.

Zelena smirked a little. Her sixteen year old little sister was really something. The wilder one out of them and also the feisty one. Zelena was more reserved. Kept herself to herself. She sometimes envied Regina and her more outgoing attitude. Her ability to be free and be herself without caring what anyone else thought of her. "You're not helping yourself Gina." Zelena whispered.

"Regina I think we are going to have to say no to you going out tonight." Cora said.

"What? Why? Mother please." Regina whined a little as she leaned up from the chair.

"I have already said. I think you are spending too much time with Robin. You need to have a break from one another once and a while." Cora replied. "And I am more than sure you have homework you could be doing tonight."

"I don't." Regina replied quickly.

"I am sure you have something you could be doing." Cora shrugged.

"I don't." Regina repeated. "I want to go out and see Robin."

"Well I have told you no." Cora said sternly.

"God! My life sucks!" Regina groaned dramatically as she roughly pushed herself up from the table and stomped away.

"Where are you going Regina?" Henry asked.

"Up to my room where apparently I have to stay for the rest of my life because I am not allowed out!" Regina threw back as she continued to stomp away.

Cora, Henry and Zelena all watched Regina stomp off. Cora rolled her eyes a little at her daughter. Regina reminded her so much of herself when she was that age."She can be so dramatic." Cora said with a slight shake of her head.

"Yes…I guess it's just her age." Henry replied.

* * *

Regina stomped all the way to her room and slammed the door behind her. She all but threw herself down onto her queen sized bed, burying her face in her pillows and screaming out all her frustration. Why did her parents have to be so annoying? Her life sucked! She couldn't wait until she was old enough to move out and make decisions of her own.

Her phoned buzzed and Regina pushed herself up and leaned over to her bedside table where her phone was resting. Picking it up she smiled a little as she saw it was Robin who had messaged her.

 _You getting out?_

 _x_

Regina sighed and she messaged him back telling him her parents were being idiots before chucking her phone back on the bedside table. Lying back she stared up at the ceiling. She really didn't understand why her mother thought she and Robin spent too much time together. Why did her mother insist on her spending less time with Robin? It was stupid!

 _That sucks! Is there no way you can get out?_

 _x_

Regina looked at the message. She wished there was but she knew there was no way of trying to convince her mother and father again that she should go out for a bit. She hated being trapped. Told she had to stay in. The day she could go out without permission couldn't come quick enough. Regina looked over to one of the windows in her bedroom and an idea popped into her head. She smiled and quickly typed a message back to Robin telling him that she would see him soon. She pushed herself up from the bed and grabbed her shoes, pulling them on and then grabbing her jacket. She then went over to the window, opening it slowly, hoping not to alert her parents. She looked down and then up over to the apple tree that was outside her window.

"Perfect." She smiled to herself. So she carefully climbed out of the window and onto the apple tree. She was careful as she climbed down the tree and when she was a little way from the ground she jumped down letting out a sigh of relief as she made it. She looked over to the house and then made a run for it making sure to get as far away from the house as she possibly could. She ran until she got out of Mifflin Street and then slowed herself down to a walk. She pulled out her phone and quickly text Robin to tell him that she was on her way to meet him.

 _Great. Can't wait to see you!_

 _x_

Regina smiled as she read the text and she quickly made her way down to the beach where she and Robin usually met. She smiled as she saw him sitting on a rock in the distance and broke into a slow jog. "Robin." She called and he looked round giving her a smile, his dimples showing and making her go weak at the knees as always. "Hey." She breathed out as she stopped in front of him wrapping her arms around his neck as his wound round her waist and pulled her closer to him, opening his legs to get her closer to him.

"Hey." He said back and brushed his lips against hers. "I thought you weren't getting out?" He questioned as he looked into her beautiful brown orbs.

"I wasn't but…I climbed out the window in my bedroom." Regina said.

"Won't you get caught?" Robin asked.

"Hopefully not." Regina smirked and leaned forward kissing him again. "Doesn't matter. I'm here now so I will worry about all that later."

Robin chuckled a little. "Hmm…I love you." He said in a whisper as he pulled her ever closer to him and Regina ran her fingers through his scruffy sandy blonde hair.

"I love you too." Regina grinned. "Which is why I snuck out to see you. So are we going to make use of this time or are we going to just waste it?" She asked raising her eyebrow at him.

He loved when she gave him that look. "Oh we are most certainly going to make use of this time." He said as he shuffled back a little on the rock he was sitting on, pulling Regina with him so that she climbed onto the rock and straddled him, their lips locking in a passionate kiss that wouldn't break any time soon.

* * *

Cora sighed as she walked up the stairs and headed towards Regina's bedroom, a bowl of her homemade strawberry ice-cream in her hands. She felt bad for not allowing Regina to go out but she really did feel that she and her boyfriend were perhaps spending too much time together. She knew young love. She knew how obsessive it could get and she knew how loved up teenagers could be.

She stopped outside of Regina's bedroom door. She had expected to hear Regina's music blaring but a silence surrounded and she frowned a little. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door lightly. "Regina sweetheart. Can I come in?" Cora said softly.

There was no reply but she didn't really expect a reply. Regina was extremely good at the silent treatment. It was an art she had perfected as she had grown and it could take her days before she would talk to them again if she was angry at them. She knocked again and then placed her hand on the doorknob, opening it and pushing the door open she walked in to see the room empty. "Regina?" Cora said softly. She walked over and placed the bowl of ice-cream on Regina's dressing table before walking over to the ensuite bathroom. "Regina are you in here?" Cora asked as she knocked on the door. There was no answer once again and she pushed the door open and peered in seeing the room empty. She walked back out of the bathroom and into the bedroom looking around her eyes landed on the open window. She walked over and looked out. She knew exactly what Regina had done but she wanted to give her teenage daughter the benefit of the doubt so she turned on her heel and walked out of Regina's bedroom and over to Zelena's knocking on the door. "Zelena?"

"Yes?" Came Zelena's reply and the bedroom door was opened to reveal Zelena.

"Have you seen your sister? She's not in her room." Cora said.

Zelena shook her head. "No. Haven't seen her since she threw her tantrum at dinner." Zelena shrugged.

Cora sighed and ran her fingers through her brunette hair. She had been afraid of that. Zelena's answer really confirming to her that Regina had indeed climbed out of her window. "Okay. Where would Regina go if she had snuck out?" Cora asked.

"She's snuck out?" Zelena asked biting her lip a little. She and Regina were close. Regina told her most things, filling her in on everything on her relationship with Robin. Including their place on the beach that they always seemed to go to. She knew that would be where Regina would be. Should she tell their mother? Should she tell on her sister? "I…mother…I…" Zelena stuttered out.

"Zelena if you know where Regina would have gone you need to tell me." Cora said.

"Mother I can't." Zelena sighed.

"Zelena please." Cora said.

"She's safe. She will be with Robin. Can't you just shout at her when she gets home?" Zelena said. She really didn't want to have to tell her mother where her younger sister would be right now.

"No I can't. Now tell me where she is Zelena." Cora said firmly.

Zelena bit her lip, letting out a small sigh, knowing her mother wasn't about to let this go. "She will be at the beach."

"Thank you." Cora replied, turning on her heel and marching down the hallway.

* * *

Regina groaned into Robin's lips as she ran her fingers through his scruffy sandy blonde hair. They pulled apart and Regina rested her forehead against Robin's as they both tried to get their breaths back. They had been kissing passionately for quite a while now. "I'm glad I snuck out now." Regina said with a light giggle.

"I'm glad you did too." Robin chuckled as his hands moved down to rest on her bottom. "I'm always happy when I am around you."

"Oh Robin. You're so sweet." Regina smiled as she pulled away a little to look at Robin, sitting a little more on his lap. "I wish I could just stay here with you forever." Regina said, letting out a sigh. "I don't want to go back home. My mum and dad…they are trapping my in that house."

"I know. I wish we could just stay here too." Robin replied kissing Regina's neck. "One of these days we will get away from this town Regina. I promise."

Regina smiled at Robin and leaned down brushing her lips against his. "You promise to show me the world?" Regina asked.

"The whole world." Robin grinned.

Regina giggled and she went in for another passionate kiss but jumped as she heard her mother shouting her name in the distance. She jumped away from Robin a little and looked over the beach to see her mother stumbling over the sand. "Oh god." Regina groaned her head falling to his shoulder. "How the hell did she find me here?" She shuffled a little and climbed off of Robin's lap and off the rock to the sand. She held onto his hand wanting him close beside her.

"Regina what the hell are you playing at?!" Cora shouted across the sand as she got closer to the two teenagers.

"I…" Regina started but Cora interrupted her.

"You know what I don't even want to hear it. Your coming with me and you are grounded for a month at least." Cora said reaching forward and taking Regina's arm in her hand.

"Mother…please." Regina whined a little and tried to pull her arm away from her mother's grip.

"No Regina. I have had enough of this. Your coming with me." Cora said firmly.

Robin pushed himself off the rock and he placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Go." He whispered. "I'll see you at school okay?" He said looking into her eyes. He didn't want her getting into any more trouble than she already was. He kissed her cheek and Regina sighed nodding her head.

She let her mother pull her across the sand and over to the car parked in the parking lot near the beach. "Mother please stop pulling me." Regina huffed as she pulled her arm away from her mother's grip and stopped on the path.

Cora stopped and turned round to look at her teenage daughter. "Regina I have had enough of this attitude!" Cora sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I really don't know what has happened to you lately."

"Nothing has happened to me. It is you and dad who is ruining my life!" Regina snapped back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you have such an issue with Robin?"

"I don't have an issue with Robin." Cora said.

"Why wouldn't you let me out to see him then?" Regina asked. "You keep trying to stop me seeing him so why?"

"I'm not trying to stop you seeing him Regina." Cora said as she walked towards Regina. "That is the last thing I am trying to do."

"Well it doesn't seem like that." Regina mumbled.

"Regina I just think you need to not be…so much in each other's pockets." Cora sighed. "Your friends…"

"You have no idea what is going on in my life mother." Regina snapped, a glare on her face. "I still see all my friends. Robin and I share the same group of friends. We see them all the time. I love Robin and I love spending time with him. But I guess you don't get it." Regina sighed as she turned round and looked out to the sea, leaning on the railing that had been behind her.

Cora looked at her daughter for a minute. She saw herself at sixteen years old thinking the world was against her and any adult didn't have a clue what went on in her life. How hard it was to be a teenager. To be in love and be told you are still a child. She saw it all there and then and her features softened. She walked over and stood beside Regina, leaning on the railing and staring out at the sea too. "You might think I don't get it Regina but I do. I was a teenager at some point too you know…and I was very much like you are."

"That's a little hard to believe." Regina threw back sassily.

"I'm sure it is." Cora smirked. "Life gets in the way and makes you grow up Regina. It can change you from the person you were as a teenager. I know you love Robin and from the way he looks at you it is clear he loves you. I know that your first love is special and it feels true. I know all of this but I just…I don't want you to get hurt Regina."

"I'm not going to get hurt. Robin would never hurt me." Regina replied.

"I don't think he ever would intentionally but sometimes things don't work out the way you think they might." Cora said. "I want you to be happy but I also want you to listen to me and your father when we tell you that you can't do something. As free as you like to be Regina you also need to follow the rules."

Regina sighed and looked down at her hands. "I know." She whispered. "I was angry…" She bit her lip a little. "And I didn't really think about what I was doing when I climbed out of my window. I just wanted to see Robin."

Cora smiled a little and she reached over and took Regina's hand in hers. "I know you did."

"I'm sorry mom." Regina sniffled a little as tears filled in her eyes. Cora smiled and she gently pulled Regina over and wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Am I still grounded for at least a month?" Regina mumbled into Cora's shoulder.

Cora chuckled a little and kissed the top of Regina's head. "Maybe just a week." She replied softly as she hugged her daughter tightly.


End file.
